customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice in Wonderland 1951 Aired on ABC (November 3, 1954) Part 1
Chorus: (sings) Alice in Wonderland, how do you get to Wonderland? Over the hill or under land, or just behind the tree? If clouds go rolling by, they roll away and leave the heavens. Where is the land beyond the eye, the people can not see, where can it be? Where do stars go, where is the crescent moon? They must be someplace in the sunny afternoon. Alice in Wonderland, where is the path to Wonderland? Over the hills or here or there, I wonder where. * (The story begins in a summer afternoon in the park where a female woman is Mathilda is reading a history book) * Mathilda: Leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria declared for him, and even Stigand..... * (A foot above the tree suddenly gets in her face) * Mathilda: Alice! * (The foot is from a female girl named Alice, who is in the tree) * Alice: Huh? Oh, I'm listening. * Mathilda: And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown. * (As Mathilda continues reading, Dinah is playing with a flower) * Mathilda: William's conquered the first was mo... * (The flowers fall on Mathilda) * Mathilda: Alice! Will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson? * Alice: I'm sorry, but how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it? * Mathilda: My dear child, there are a great many good book in this world without pictures. * Alice: In this world perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing without pictures. * Mathilda: Your world? Huh, what nonsense. Now... * Alice: Nonsense? * (Alice has an idea) * Alice: That's it, Dinah! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what is this, because everything would be what that isn't, and contrariwise, what is this, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see? * Dinah: (meows) * Alice: In my world, you wouldn't say "meow". You'd say, "yes, Miss Alice". * Dinah: (meowing) * Alice: Oh, but you would! You'd be just like people, Dinah. And all the other animals, as well. Why, in my world... (sings) Cats and rabbits would reside in fancy little houses, and be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers. In a world of my own. All the flowers would have very extra special powers, they would sit and speak to me for hours, if I'm lonely. In a world of my own. There'd be new birds, lots of nice and friendly how-de-do birds, everyone would have a dozen bluebirds. Within that world of my own. I could listen to a grumbling brook and hear a song, that I could understand. I keep wishing it could be that fashion, because my world would be a Wonderlaaaaand!